


The Missing

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, Kidnapped, Missing, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Small Towns, The South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	The Missing

He took two steps an' disappeared

Left no note, we're all a'feared

For little ones in tiny dress

Grabby hands an' deep distress.

 

Wails of women, cries of siren

Little boys gone from their diamond.

Monsters snatch an' wisk away

We lost anoth'r child t'day.

 

Shadows fill this dusty bowl

Tiny towns wit' hearts gone cold.

Evil jes keeps on a-dartin'

Put his picture on a carton

 

Found his shoes by railroad tracks

Ain't no cops ken find no facts

Gone'way like fairy tales

Somethin' Bad dun snatch his trail.


End file.
